


Kitty Cat

by strider_heichou_booty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Dave, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Strider - Freeform, Stridercest - Freeform, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider_heichou_booty/pseuds/strider_heichou_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain dirty practice had become a passtime of Dave, 17 year old younger sister of the Strider duo. Little did her Bro know of it until one fateful Thursday he walzted in to see it right in front of him. Anime blushes follow and so do smirks, but what will he do in full response?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat

The Strider apartment wasn't huge, but neither was it tiny. The living room was the central of somewhat comfort and Dave knew this all too well. Her Bro would be out from 3 to 5 on a Thursday, getting fabric to expand his creepy-ass smuppet collection. He'd always be 15 minutes short or far of these times, so she had to be careful. The futon where he slept found itself occupied by our young female, as always was her first move. The smell of oranges and what she would describe as silver filled her nose, an aroma she'd grown all too fond of. And not just because it was of her brother, oh no. But because she loved him to a level beyond that of siblings. Each time he'd speak, her brain turned to mush. Every touch sent her stomach doing summersaults. At the moment he would smirk, her heart would skip a beat. Don't even get her started on when he walked out of the bathroom after a shower with just a towel on. That chiseled muscle and those broad shoulders were just begging to be explored, tempting and built. Back to the task at hand. Dave always wore a skirt on Thursdays. Both to look ironically cute and also for convenience at what she was about to do. She caught the lower hem of her shirt in her teeth to expose her flat stomach. It was nothing special; pale and untoned. But wow was her skin soft. Barely of age fingers ran down barely of age flesh, meeting the red fabric of her short skirt. She bit her lip whilst delving lower, hand now on her thigh to venture between her legs. Red panties were at her knees within a few seconds and she could get started. Ruby eyes shut, her index finger made light work of her clitoris. A soft gasp left her mouth as she teased herself. Needless to say Bro was in her mind's eye, the man looming over her with a wicked smirk and a large gloved hand in the place of her dainty one. More pressure was added to the sensitive skin and she tilted her head back, the previous gasp now a moan. Her imagination got the better of her and let Bro lean in to her neck whilst moving his finger to her entrance. She slowly carried out this action in the place of him as he wasn't really there.  
"Mmh... Br-Bro~" she breathed. No one was in the apartment besides herself, why not have audio to the visual? She began a rhythmic pumping of her finger in and out of herself, to which she moaned several times more. As speed increased so did volume and utterings of Bro's name with a few swears thrown in for good measure. Her toes curled as her mind gave her the privilege of seeing him doing such intimate things to her, feeling it too ending in even more arousal.  
"Hnnh~ shit~!" she spread her knees that little bit more to allow a better angle of her fingers. She gasped as she edged deeper, a tugging sensation in her abdomen.  
Little did she know, the apartment door had just opened. 5 on the dot and Bro Strider arrived home to his little sister fingering herself where he slept. This was new. He captchalogued his bags and quietly closed the door, curious as to the point of the whole ordeal.  
"O-oh God... Bro~!" the girl arched her back and moaned loudly. He paused. Bro. That was his title. And she just moaned it. Dave. His sister. Oh fuck. She looked very into what she was doing and hadn't seemed to have noticed him. He walked over and sat himself on the edge of the coffee table, sheer question getting the best of him.  
"Hmm... aah~" Dave pressed in harder than before, her breath hitching. Bro bit his lip, not sure if he should say anything or not, more so leaning to the not at how his eyes wandered over the sight before him. It wasn't his place to know or look, but quite frankly he didn't care. At that moment this wasn't his younger sister in his mind, but a very attractive young woman, and his nether regions seemed to register this quite fondly.  
" O-oh shit... Bro~!!" she cried out a final time whilst release flooded through her, riding out her orgasm. That only confirmed his suspicions right in front of him. Was this a regular occurrence? Maybe so to his knowledge of her avoiding him this time each week, but he couldn't have confirmed it just yet.  
"H-holy fuck..." she panted loudly and eased into the backrest, chest rising and falling quickly as her hand dropped to her side, the image in her head being of Bro sitting back. The actual Bro wondered the consequences of messing with her and decided it was worth the risk.  
"Well Lil' Lady," he purred breathily.  
"Bro..." she cooed, still caught up in her fantasy to his amusement.  
"Look like ya enjoyed that"  
"W-well yeah..."  
"Hehe... round two~?"  
"A s-second go?"  
"Yeah," he moved silently and leaned over her.  
"Bro..."  
"Can you open your eyes first?" being closer, his voice would clearly have been louder. She suddenly froze.  
"... you just saw that, didn't you?" she opened one eye slowly.  
"Mhmm"  
"... you just talked dirty to see my reaction, didn't you?" and the other.  
"Mhmm"  
"... well I'm gonna go dig myself a hole and die of embarrassment in it"  
"No need ta do that"  
"E-excuse you?" she blushed a dark crimson to which he chuckled, causing her to only blush more.  
"Besides, if ya did that... I wouldn't she your cute lil' panties~" he snapped the elastic of said underwear to her knee, earning him a shocked squeak.  
"G-G-GO TO HELL BRO!" she grabbed a cushion and hit him in the face with it.  
"Nah," a muffled laugh.  
"OhmyGodthisissoembarrassing"  
"Look at me"  
"No"  
"Look at me," he moved the cushion.  
"No!"  
"Dave"  
"No Bro, fuck o-" she started but was cut off by his lips on hers. Her eyes widened behind her shades at the softness of the kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds just to see her change in expression. A smirk crept up on his face before he stood up straight and walked to the kitchen. She blinked plainly a few times before tugging her panties back up and shrinking into the futon. The fuck just happened?  
"I hate you," she muttered into her knees.  
"Wouldn't have touched yourself an' said my name if ya did," he grabbed a bottle of OJ from the fridge before all the katanas fell out.  
"Sh-shut up!"  
"Nah, don't think I will"  
"You ass, this is why I didn't say anything before!"  
"Oh?"  
"I knew you'd take the piss"  
"That the only reason?" he was in front of her again.  
"Th-that and you're my Bro..." her voice trailed off.  
"Thought that'd come up," he sat down beside her more casually than she'd expected. A quick glance at him and she was further surprised. Either his jeans were the baggy type and had just bunched at the front or he had a hard-on.  
"Br-Bro..."  
"Hm?"  
"Wh-what's...?" she gestured to said bump in his pants. He stayed quiet for a moment while looking at his crotch. Caught red handed. Or red dicked to be perfectly correct.  
"You... got off to that?" she gave him a confused look.  
"..."  
"Bro"  
"..."  
"Bro!"  
"..."  
"Answer me you dick!"  
"It's plain as day, kid," he quickly moved to pin her down, OJ forgotten on the floor. A feminine noise of confusion later and sounds of kissing replaced it. His makeouts resembled himself; demanding, powerful, passionate, seductive and most of all experienced. She on the other hand wasn't quite so well prepared. His lips made smooth guided movements, hers merely attempted to keep up. Sure, she'd had boyfriends before, her fling with John being the most recent. But this was different. Bro was unexpected and sudden, with more assumed intention behind it. A gloved hand found her side and explored it, being surprisingly gentle. He half lidded his eyes and trailed his tongue across her lower lip, being a gentleman and asking permission. She parted her lips with little hesitation and found herself squeezing her eyes closed tight. He moved so her knees were on either side of his hips while lightly swirling the tip of his tongue around hers. A soft noise left her mouth and she eased somewhat, his taste exactly as she'd imagined. His hands moved to her wrists and gently placed them so her arms were around his neck. She got the message and drew him closer, feeling as if electricity had just shot through her skin as his chest met hers and he hummed lowly. He trailed his hands down her sides to rest on her hips under her shirt. Her breathing hitched slightly, his hands colder than she'd expected but not to disappoint her. He pulled back from the kiss all too soon for her liking, which was evident from how her lips remained parted. He chuckled quietly at this and lightly kissed down her chin to her neck whilst his hands teasingly lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. She bit her lip and instinctively tilted her head back.  
"I knew you hands were soft but I never thought your neck would be too~" he whispered seductively. Her heartbeat sped up significantly at his words and he knew this. Her hands found his hair and tangled into it as he moved lower, kissing down her stomach. What she classed as uninteresting and plain, he couldn't resist. Her skin's milky colour and sweet scent sent him to a high as his came in contact with it. She'd never seen this side of her Bro before, and she was trying to decide if she liked it or not. He took a detour to her right hip and softly sucked at it, a new sensation to her. She made a quiet noise as he nipped at said flesh, fingers curling into his hair tighter. His hair was different to what she had thought, having expected it to be feathery and thin, but it instead was thick and ever so smooth more than anything else. Similar to hers only add a bit of length to the back. He pulled back to note the light red mark he left before looking up to her face, again asking permission to continue. She nodded faintly and he returned the action before crafty fingers found her thighs. He trailed upwards, catching the end of her skirt on his thumbs and raising it before kissing down her inner thigh. She squirmed slightly at how slow he was going, but he kept at his pace despite himself wanting to just fuck already. He met her red panties and pecked at where he knew would be most sensitive through them, earning a gasp. She felt her core heat up and was almost certain he could too. She whimpered quietly as he stuck to barely touching her and thus torturing her.  
"Bro..."  
"Hm~?" he didn't even look up, the cheeky bastard.  
"Please..." she lowered her gaze to him. A few seconds later and her knees were over his shoulders and her knickers were down south visiting her ankles. His face once again was between her legs and a forearm rested over her hips. She gasped as he flicked his tongue over her clitoris, again a teasing tactic. She nudged the back of his head, begging him to do more. He decided to grant her wish and used to flat of his tongue against the nub of nerve endings, beginning a circular motion.  
"Aah~" she moaned, only now realizing he had a fucking tongue bar as the warm metal pushed against her. He pursed his lips slightly and sucked softly, earning a louder noise of arousal. She arched her hips up to him, more pressure occurring. He relished in her taste, not regretting his decision at all as her sounds were equally delicious.  
"F-fuck... Bro~" she lolled her head back, his name leaving her lips from his doings for real. Oh how it was so much better when it was actually him. He pulled back and softly blew at the hot flesh, now teasing her entrance.  
"Gah~" she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Beg," his voice was deep and sexy, laced with command.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Tell me how good it feels"  
"A-amazing"  
"How turned on you are"  
"F-fucking immensely"  
"How much you want me"  
"Bro I want you so bad!"  
"How much you want this"  
"Fuck, I need this!"  
"Music to my ears, kitten~" with that his tongue delved into her. A loud moan echoed through the room and his hair was being pulled. He was going down on her and she loved it, even when his scratchy bristles rubbed against her or he'd get too carried away with his teeth. His rewards were each and every gasp, whimper or moan, and he saw them perfect for the task at hand. While the hot wetness was to his liking, for her it was simultaneously torturous as it was exquisite. His masterful tongue worked hand-in-hand with the silver bar and ball through it, metal dragging down her inner walls in an unnatural yet exciting way. Said walls tensed up and prized a moan from her, which gave him ideas.  
"Br-Bro I'm gonna... aah~" she arched her back more. To her dismay, he took advantage and pulled back, gaining a whimper. His lips bore mischief and tugged into a smirk. She looked down at him with confusion and mild disappointment, but to which he only loomed above her face and kissed her heatedly. A surprised squeak and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Tasting herself was new to her, having not even considered it before as something sexy rather than gross. But the way he did it got her that bit more aroused. *** A centimeter or two came between them again and the younger of the two was panting. She couldn't stop the pit of her stomach feeling like it was on fire at the way he licked his lips. He sat back slightly, to which she propped herself up on her elbows. She watched curiously as he pushed his shades into his hair and closed his eyes, ball cap having fallen off ages ago. He hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards, not even flexing for all his muscle to be completely defined while the high collared fabric fell forgotten to the floor. Her eyes affixed themselves to his chest while he flicked his shades back down and opened his eyes. She sat up, on his lap, and ran her hands down his front, fingertips dipping over each ripple of muscle his abs bore. He shuddered slightly at the softness of her fingers without realizing, prompting a quiet giggle from her. Now it was his limit. He repeated the shirt removal process but on her this time, accidentally knocking her shades askew which she hastily fixed once her arms were free again. He paused, an idea in his head.  
"Davey..."  
"Hm?"  
"If I take m'shades off, will you too?"  
"..."  
"Ya haven't seen MY eyes before"  
"You've seen mine"  
"And?"  
"You wouldn't gain much"  
"Ya would though"  
"... Bro you know what I think of my eyes"  
"Please, Kitten"  
"I don't..." she looked unsure, but him pouting changed her mind and earning a sigh. "Look, fine." He smiled slightly and took his shades off first, captchaloguing them. She followed suit with some hesitation, but none the less her shades were off. As they both looked to each others faces again, ruby red irises met amber orange ones. She found herself staring, taking in the vibrancy while he did the same right back. His eyes ere the type that looked rather tired all the time but not to an unattractive extent. Hers were much rounder and feminine obviously, but the distinct shape of their lower lashlines were very much the same and definitely screamed Strider. She broke this staring competition by crashing her lips to his, need and hunger very clear in her action. He moved his lips in synchronization to hers whilst his hands roamed her sides. She wasn't the most confident being Little Miss A-cup, but he didn't care. There wasn't much about her he didn't find perfect, as cheesy as that sounds. A hand found her back and trailed up her spine to meet the clasp of her bra. She made a quiet noise as the hooks came away from the loops with a swift move of his fingers, straps loosening and slipping down her shoulders. He didn't even pull back as he removed the red undergarment. She shivered a little but this ceased as he cupped her left breast.  
"Hmmh..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes closed. He softly kneaded the small mound under his palm, gaining another sound. She deemed it appropriate to make her own move, shifting so her legs were around his waist before pressing her hips to his.  
"Nnh~" he moaned quietly while running a thumb around her nipple. She hummed softly and wanted to take at least some dominance, pushing her tongue past his lips to work against his. While surprised, he didn't complain. She made the kiss openmouthed and kept it that way for a few moments, exploring different angles. He felt his own breathing and heartbeat quicken alongside hers. She grinded against him none too lightly which got her a gasp from him, something she didn't think she'd hear. Reigning in her small victory, she repeated the action, knowing exactly what was pressed to her inner thigh. To this point he was being driven crazy and he pulled back. A breath hum of question and she sat back upon seeing him undo his jeans. Bear in mind she'd never gone quite this far in her fantasies. She didn't think a smuppet would quite do the job or be the same, nevermind him always knowing if even one was missing anyway. She bit her lip softly, anticipation bubbling away like boiling water about to overflow onto a stove. Within a few seconds his jeans were off and all that stood between them was his boxers. The smuppet pattern on them was a question better suited for later. He soon had them off as well and she inwardly exploded. She would have made a million and one comments on the length before her, but she was afraid to ruin the moment. He seemed to be prepared as he uncaptchalogued a condom she wasn't going to ask about, him getting that over with rather quickly so as not to keep her waiting. He gently drew her toward him again and off came the skirt. His shoes and socks had been slipped out of and the only clothing items remaining between either of them were her black thigh highs with little red ribbons at the top. He noted them as cute before laying her down, once again above her. She looked up to his eyes to seek certainty, his eyes full of it whilst hers remained unsure. He softly kissed her forehead while she set her hands on his shoulders.  
"Ya look worried Kitten..."  
"I-I'm not"  
"Don't have ta lie ta me"  
"OK fine I'm a little worried..."  
"I understand"  
"But... I wanna do this"  
"Ya sure?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Alright Babydoll," his voice was almost soothing, and she was grateful for that. She propped her knees up on either side of his hips before he kissed her sweetly. She always knew there were two sides to him, and she decided she liked both. He rested his hands on her hips while positioning his. This gave her a moment to softly squeeze his shoulders before he advanced, delving into her. She gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders tighter. He stayed still to allow her to adjust, having pulled back from to kiss to let any potential complaints be voiced. She shifted a little before nodding slightly. He started slow, drawing his hips back to press forward again, only going about half way.  
"Aah~" she tilted her head back at the sensation. He bit his lip as he picked up a steady rhythm, a low groan leaving him on occasion.  
"Br-Bro, more," she cooed after a few more soft effeminate noises. He did as told and pushed his cock deeper, gaining another gasp.  
"D-dang..." he whispered and leaned his face to her neck. "You're so tight..." She arched her back slightly and he angled himself better, being able to move faster. He moaned quietly as the rhythm got more intimate, his hands having found themselves one place by the side of her head and another just by her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nudged her temple against his. He kissed her neck softly while thrusting that bit deeper.  
"Say my name, Kitten," he practically purred.  
"Bro~" she moaned obediently, earning her another slight burst of speed. He closed his eyes and gripped the futon armrest while she moved a hand down his back.  
"Nngh~" his mouth fell slightly open while she raked her nails up his back, him arching to her. She found herself smirking slightly.  
"Masochist a-are we~?" she whispered as close to seductively as she could. Quite frankly she didn't see her voice as all that attractive, but from the way he shivered she was clearly wrong. She found his ear and caught it between her incisors, nipping it lightly. What could've been a growl rumbled through his chest and he changed the pace at which he was fucking her; a quick repetitive movement that edged closer to her G-spot each time. She arched her back further and moaned loudly, digging her nails into his back.  
"Mmh... fuck~" his voice had gone extremely husky, and hot damn did she like it. He almost sounded like Wolverine or something, but in a Texan-y Strider kind of way. A small knot formed in her abdomen, nagging at her and she knew what it meant, only it was too soon for her liking. Still, he pressed on, moving harder and faster than before.  
"O-oh God~" she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper. He groaned lowly, hitting her G-spot to get an even louder moan than before.  
"Sh-shit Davey... nnh..."  
"Bro~" she got a fistful of his hair and held it firmly, abdomen more tense that before. "I... mmh~"  
"I know..." he caught her chin between his index finger and thumb and kissed her heatedly, previous sweetness away for a later time. Her lips were practically molded perfectly for his. Both sets of eyes squeezed shut tightly, hers more so. She had to pull back to let out a final loud moan, practically screaming his name as the knot in her abdomen tensed hard then ceased, release pulsing through her veins. She buried her face in his shoulder and panted loudly as he kept going for another dozen or so thrusts until he came, her name leaving his lips and echoing through the room while riding out his own orgasm. Sweat covered bodies landed together against the futon, tired breathing heaving from opposing chests. After a few moments he pulled out of her, to which she whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He dragged the sheet of rubbery texture off his dick and captchalogued it, not bothered to dispose of it at that moment. A cuddle was all that was on her mind and he was to one going to give it. She pushed him down with what strength she had left from being so tired before collapsing onto his chest. Not that he minded. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and nuzzled the top of her head affectionately. She felt herself smile slightly before closing her eyes and nodding off with her hands on his muscled chest. He was perfectly warm and she was the perfect size for an effective holding.  
"Love ya, Kitten..." he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes. Not single fuck was given as to what the neighbours would say of the noise the next morning.


End file.
